phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Flynn-Fletcher family (2nd Dimension)
|image = TFTR 1.png |caption = The family after Doofenshmirtz's arrest. |founders = Lawrence Fletcher Linda Flynn-Fletcher |members = Dad Mom Candace Phineas Ferb Perry the Platyborg |type = Family |buildings = Flynn-Fletcher house (2nd Dimension) |first = "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"}} The "Flynn-Fletcher family" are the 2nd Dimension counterparts of the Flynn-Fletcher family, first appearing in the movie. The family's main members, like the rest of the 2nd Dimension citizens of Danville, were oppressed during the Doofenshmirtz family's reign, and after the latter's defeat, they are currently living in peace. History Although their life before Doofenshmirtz family's reign is unknown, it can be said that it was identical to their 1st Dimension counterparts. After Heinz Doofenshmirtz successfully conquered the Tri-State Area for his family, the Flynn-Fletcher family were oppressed and forced to oblige to the Doofenshmirtz family's rule, with one of their members having been turned into Heinz's general of his Norm Bot army. At some point after this, Candace decided to start a resistance movement against the Doof family's rule, finding other members in Isabella, Bajeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm (until he started to resist them) and the Firestorm Girls. Despite the efforts, the Doofenshmirtz family manage to maintain their reign, leaving the Resistance with little to no success. 5 years later, the Flynn-Fletcher family managed to obtain peace and freedom along with the rest of the citizens after Heinz's plot to take over the original Tri-State Area was foiled, resulting Heinz's arrest and the Norm Bots' destruction. It also resulted Perry to be freed from his evil programming and reunited with the Flynn-Fletcher family. However, a new threat would rise 2 months later after Heinz's arrest. The only members who had an active role in battling the new threat were Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Candace. It turns out that the threat was none than Heinz's wife Charlene, who managed to trick them into freeing her husband and that she had turned several of O.W.C.A.'s agents into cyborg to serve for the Doofenshmirtz family ever since Doof took over. Although the Resistance manage to free all the cyborgs (expect Pandaborg) from their evil programming, Heinz and Charlene's daughter Vanessa manage to concoct an escape plan for her family, which was a complete sucess. Despite the Doofenshmirtz family's escape, the Flynn-Fletcher family continued settling down their peaceful lives along with the other citizens of Danville. Members Unlike the 1st Dimension Flynn-Fletcher family, only a handful of members have been shown. The ♦ indicates that the family members is part of The Resistance, while the ♦♦ indicates that the member used to work for Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Flynns * Linda Flynn-Fletcher * Phineas Flynn ♦ * Candace Flynn ♦ Fletchers * Lawrence Fletcher * Ferb Fletcher ♦ Pets * Perry the Platypus ♦♦ Family gallery File:TFTR_5.png|Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher File:TFTR 4.png|Perry the Platyborg File:TFTR 11.png|Candace Flynn File:AT2D_Lawrence.jpg|Lawrence Fletcher File:Linda_Flynn-Fletcher_%282nd_Dimension%29.JPG|Linda Flynn-Fletcher Appearences Phineas-2 * "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" * "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" Ferb-2 * "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" * "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" Candace-2 * "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" * "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" Perry-2 * "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" * "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" Lawrence-2 * "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" * "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" Linda-2 * "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" * "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" (pictured) Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Families Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:F Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher